Eight Letters, Three Words
by girl.with.passion
Summary: One decision and it changes everything and forever. She is angry and hurt. He is hurting and falling apart from inside. Eight letters, three words, changed it all. Purvi/Pankaj centric. Sequel of this OS is added, it's called 'Home'.


Hello guys, how are you all? First of all, I would like to thank you all for reading and appreciating my stories and for all the reviews on 'Now You See Me' and 'Almost Human', I am so sorry for not being able to reply to individual reviews as caught up in a lot of things, rest assured will do that soon. But again, thank you so much for your love. And PR - Tim Burton? -dies- *biggest hugs* thank you, so much! 3

Now coming to this one-shot, this one is on you my friend, yep, you! ;) I actually done this in few hours and that too in one sitting; I hope you are happy now! :P What to say about this one-shot, all I can say is I love 'em. These two has a lot of potential. I hope you all enjoy this one shot. :)

* * *

**Eight Letters Three Words**

Purvi rests her head on her father's lap and he creases her hairs. Something is not right, he can sense it, he can see that Purvi is here but still very distant. He stays quiet for sometime until he can't keep himself from asking.

Baba: Kya howa meri bacchi?

When Purvi doesn't reply, her father asks her once again, very gently.

Baba: Aapne baba ko nahi bataogi? Meri gudiya rani, har roz hasne aur khush rehne wali aaj itni udaas kyun hai?

Purvi: Woh chala gaya.

Ever so quietly she replies, without looking at her father who is confused.

Baba: Kon chala gaya?

Purvi: Wohi jo hasata tha mujhe har roz. Wohi jiski wajah se main muskurati thi.

Her voice is barely above whisper but her father hears every word she says. As she is speaking, he can tell she's not here, but somewhere else, maybe where he is whoever that is. He lovingly creases her face, tries to make her look at him.

Baba: Kon? Purvi?

She looks at him. 'She's in pain', he can see it in her eyes.

Purvi: Baba main thak gayi hon, main soh jaon?

She asks in the same manner she would ask when she was a child. It warms his heart so much yet he can feel something breaking inside too. He holds her face in his hands and he bids her good night as he kisses on her forehead. He knows very well, she is not going to sleep but he also knows that right now she wants to be alone and he respects it, he respects her space.

As soon she closes her room door, she falls on the floor against the tears she didn't know she was holding back starts to fall from her eyes.

Purvi: Kyun roh rahi hon main?

She angrily questions herself and wipes her tears but the more she stops her tears from falling, the more the start to flow.

Purvi: Kyun? Usko jana hai jaye, main aapne aansoo kyun barbaad karon?

The words are not supporting her actions. Her cracking voice, tears flowing and shaking body all are saying one thing while she's trying to convince herself otherwise in which she's miserably failing.

Purvi: Mujhe kyun farq parh raha hai uske jaane se? Mujhe koi farq nahi parhta.

Fresh tears roll down her cheeks, unable to stop herself she silently sobs. She unable to understand whether it's due to anger, regret or pain but she is crying and because of him. The same one, who had been making her laugh, making her smile every day has made her cry today. She finds her thoughts drifting back earlier today when she visited him, in his apartment and it was the last time she saw him.

As she enters his apartment her eyes fall on the packed suitcases confirming that he is leaving. She stands in front of him, he can see she's angry and probably hurt. He is hurting too but he'll be damned if he allows her to see it.

Purvi: You asked for this?!

It's not a question that needs answer. 'So she knows,' but he decides to play dumb as usual.

Him: Asked for what?

He asks calmly. She takes few steps until they are inches apart from each other, sudden closeness makes him uneasy.

Purvi: Don't you dare, don't you dare playing dumb with me, Pankaj! You asked for the transfer.

He does not reply instead he keeps looking at her, as if he is trying to capture her face in his memory.

Purvi: Tumhe transfer kiya nahi gaya balke tumne transfer hone ki request ki. Kyun? Kyun kiya tumne aisa?

Her accusing eyes and her closeness is numbing his brain. To allow himself to think, he turns away from her.

Pankaj: Maine aisa nahi kiya. Mujhe nahi pata tum kya bol rahi ho.

In split second he finds her in front of him again and her eyes are burning with anger.

Purvi: Jhoot! Jhoot bol rahe ho tum. Main khud suna hai ACP sir se.

He turns his gaze away.

Purvi: Batao mujhe, kya howa hai? Aise achanak kyun? Kal tak sab theek tha toh aaj aisa kya hogaya hai jo tum jaana chahte ho yahan se durr, humse durr?

The tone of her voice changes from angry to gentle, making his heart melt too. He looks at her, she is hurt he knows and he knows very well he will not forgive himself for hurting her like this but this has to be done. He tries to come up with a possible explanation he can give her right now but seeing her in front of him like this has left his mind completely blank.

Pankaj: Purvi please.

Purvi: Please kya? Han? Please kya? Jawab do mujhe.

Pankaj: Tumhe toh khush hona chahiye, main tumhe itna irritate karta hon na, tang karta hon. Chalo mere jaane se tumhari zindagi mein sakoon toh waapis ajayega.

He tries faking his famous laugh but fails miserably; one thing for sure, he is not a good actor at least not in front of her. She does not buy this excuse so she demands an answer again.

Pankaj: Tumhe jawab kyun chahiye?

A wave of shock goes through her body as his voice hits her ears, she is completely complete taken back by his question but mostly the tone, so calm. Here she is anxious, angry, worried and he is calm? She feels loss of words, she looks at him in confusion who is trying to stay compose but he doesn't know for how long he would be able to keep himself from falling apart.

Purvi: Pankaj.

Pankaj: Purvi please, kuch mat poocho, jaane do mujhe. Esi mein sabki bhalayi hai. Esi mein tumhari bhalayi hai.

The last few words he spoke so low that even though Purvi heard them she wasn't sure if he said them or she imagined it.

Purvi: Bhalai? tum pagal hogaye ho.

Pankaj: Tum itna gussa kyun ho rahi ho? Meri marzi... mujhe janna hai toh.

Purvi: Toh? Toh?

She throws her hands in air and sighs. Pankaj takes a step forward to calm her down but stops his tracks when she waves her hand at him. She is so angry that she doesn't know what to say anymore, her anger makes her mind go blank too at times only when she's is extremely angry. She is unable to understand why is she feeling so angry, so hurt, so... betrayed. 'He lied to us, to me', she tries to explain herself but truth to be told it is more than that. It is hurting her deep and she can't explain why. He looks down not being able to see her like this. A tear creeps in his eye but he quickly hides it before she can see it. She finally turns to look at him.

Purvi: Tum kuch nahi bologe na? Kuch nahi kahoge?

Her hope for knowing the truth dies once again when she meets with long silence and this just does it.

Purvi: You know what, go! Just go! Kisi ko koi farq nahi parta hai tum raho yaan jao. Just go, Pankaj!

No matter how much he tries to avoid his gaze find its way towards her gaze. He allows himself to look at her one last time. Before saying anything else Purvi turns around walks out of his apartment and it seems out of his life too. He watches her go, his eyes doesn't move from there until she can no longer be seen.

He is sits on the bench putting his bag next to him but leaving a strap of bag is on his right shoulder as he waits for his train; he is looking tired and very distant, he can still see her walking away from him, his thoughts are drifting back to her only. 'Kaise chand lafzon mein main tumhare kyun ka jawab de sakta tha Purvi? Kaise tumse woh sab bata don jo mujhe khudse kehne mein himaat nahi. Meri samajh mein bhi nahi araha ke jo mere saath ho raha hai usay kaise deal karon. Apne jazbaaton ke saath kya karon? Esi liye woh kiya jo sahi laga, durr jana.' His eyes starts to get watery. He puts his elbows on his thighs and rests his head against his hands. He doesn't want anyone to see him like this. All are strangers here, still. 'Act of cowardliness, I know but I am not the brave one. Eight letters, three words, that's what changed everything. That's why I have to go and that's why I can't tell you anything as well. I am not good enough. Maybe for you, I'll never be good enough. But just maybe one day... just maybe.'

His keeps his head down in his hands and let few tears drop from his eyes. He kept himself strong or tried to in front of her, but right now, he needs to let them shed. He wanted a goodbye but not like this, not this. Wiping away his tears, he takes out the his mobile phone.

Bringing her knees to her chest, Purvi lets her head fall between her knees and quietly sobs. 'Why? I was your friend, I at least deserved an explanation. You just did wrong Pankaj, you did wrong..' her thoughts are disrupted with her phone ringing. Picking it up from the table next to her, she finds it's a message which reads: 'I'm sorry.' Nothing more is written it but she it's from Pankaj. She feels a shot of pain running through her body. Without giving a second thought she starts typing the reply message - 'Don't go.' But she starts battling with herself when she is about to hit 'send'. Thinking and fiddling with phone for few moments she looks at the phone screen once again and finally she hits the erase button, erasing the reply she was going to send.

Pankaj can hear the announcement for his train. Before getting up from bench he looks at his phone which shows no new call or no new message. 'Stubborn', he almost smiles. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he gets on the train.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. :) Yep, I ship P/P and no regrets. 3 And I would also like to add, that there will be sequel of this one-shot. :D


End file.
